Draco et la Sirène
by SeverusPotter28
Summary: Draco à 5ans tombe à l'eau et l'histoire entre lui et une sirène commence...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Draco Malfoy, jeune homme de 5 ans, blond aux yeux gris venant de son père, les traits aristocrate mais féminin à quelques endroits, Draco est le fils de Lucius Et Narcissa Malfoy, personnes qui ont beaucoup d'influence dans l'Angleterre côté sorcier mais aussi la plus grande fortune, son père travail au ministère, quant à sa mère, elle reste chez elle pour s'occuper de lui. Quand Draco sera plus grand, il faudra qu'il suive les traces de son père dans les affaires, qu'il se mari et qu'il est un héritier. Bien sur son père a déjà cherché mais personne ne plait à son fils, trop grande, trop petit , trop bronzé, trop superficiel...

Cependant Draco, il n'est pas de cet avis, lui il veut travailler avec les créatures magiques mais surtout créer quand il sera plus grand un genre de SPA pour animaux. Le jeune homme l'a jamais dit à son père à cause de la peur, se n'est pas le fait d'être déshérité qui le gêne le plus, c'est le fait de perdre son père et sa mère.

Malheureusement, alors qu'un jour Draco se promène au bord de la mer du manoir d'Italie pendant les vacances, un accident arrive, le jeune homme âgé de 5 ans ne sait pas encore nager, c'est donc ainsi que le blond tombe à l'eau en glissant sur un rocher. Quand Draco commence doucement à aller de plus en plus profond dans l'eau, il aperçoit une sirène. Cette sirène à les cheveux noirs et ondulés, les yeux émeraudes, les traits raffinés, MA-GNI-FI-QUE, malheureusement pour lui, il n'a plus d'oxygène et commence à s'agiter dans tout les sens. Les mouvements du garçon attire la petit sirène qui se rapproche, quand la jeune fille voit le garçon manquer d'air, la fille aux yeux d'émeraude met une main sur le cœur du jeune homme où bientôt une lumière blanche éclaire le cœur et la paume de la main de la sirène.

- Tu peux respirer maintenant... et aussi parler, annonce une voix mélodieuse la jeune fille, je m'appelle Lalie, salua Lalie avec une joie non feinte.

- Je... Je m'appelle Draco, Draco Malfoy, je suis tombé et je ne sais pas nager, expliqua avec gêne en regardant autour de lui.

- Se n'est pas grave, je suis sirène mais je peux me transformer en humain de temps en temps, clama la sirène en regardant avec un grand sourire Draco.

- Comment tu as fait pour que je respire ? Demande Draco en la détaillant encore.

- Je t'ai tout simplement donné le pouvoir pour cela, annonça Lalie, tu veux venir chez moi ? Interrogea la jeune sirène en regardant avec espoir le garçon en face d'elle.

- Heu... Bien sur, craqua le jeune homme en souriant de la joie pire qu'enfantine de Lalie.

- Tu vas voir c'est génial ici, il y a toute sorte d'animaux magique marin, une école, des activités , bon moi par contre quand j'aurais 11 ans j'irais à Poudlard pour voir la magie des sorciers, annonça avec excitation la jeune fille en nageant autour du garçon qui sourit devant se spectacle.

- On peut devenir ami alors ? Interrogea incertain Draco.

- Mais bien sur, accepta en prenant Draco par le bras pour l'amener chez elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

- Tu veux voir quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille en se retournant vers le blond.

- Je sais pas se qu'il y a ici, annonça en rigolant face à la brune qui se tape la tête.

- Tiens, débuta la brune en lui tendant un espèce de prospectus, c'est une carte, c'est grâce aux moldus qu'on a eu cette idée. Alors ici il y a les écuries, l'animalerie, la rue marchande, résidences privés, résidences publiques, diverses écoles, une laboratoire de recherche, centre de loisir... Pointa la jeune fille en lui montrant chaque bâtiment sur la carte. Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

- Le refuge des dragons de mer, s'exclama avec joie le blond alors que la fille la tir par la manche.

Quand ils arrivent devant une grotte avec des grilles marrons foncés où il y a des coraux au tour. La brune entraine avec elle le blond qui regarde autour de lui avec enthousiasme. En rentrant dans le bâtiment où il y a cinq voies.

- Alors il y en a cinq pour les quatre éléments, la terre, l'eau, le feu, le vent et les quartes ensembles mais cela ils sont rares, tu veux commencer par quoi ? Demanda en regardant le blond avec envie alors que le blond en question ressent un sentiment de tendresse et d'amour envers la petite fille.

- Le vent, annonça le garçon en regardant la jeune fille l'entrainer encore.

- Le vent c'est génial ! Wiko je l'adore et... Oh oui Nadia est magnifique ... Et aussi, continua en racontant des anecdotes sur les dragons qui font beaucoup rire Malfoy, regard ils sont là.

Draco regarde les dragons avec émerveillement, en face de lui se retrouve une centaine de dragon de vent, ils sont de toute les couleurs, il y en n'a des bleus, des rouges ,des verts de chaque nuance, des violets ou encore multicolore...

- Ils sont magnifique, hein ? Interrogea en regardant Draco anxieusement.

- Magnifique ? Non, bien plus que cela, s'extasia le garçon devant un dragon blanc et crème qui fait trois la taille de celui-ci.

- Celle là s'appelle Angel, elle est spécial, elle touche que les personnes pures, elle est très protectrices en vers son peuple et ses protégés et elle a un pouvoir de guérison Elfique, viens voir les œufs, clama la jeune fille en tirant le dragon vers un tas de plus de 23 œufs, les œufs mettent du temps à éclore parce que il faut un seigneur des dragons, ma mère en est une du coup quand ma mère va mourir j'en serai une, mais il faut beaucoup s'entrainé si tu ne veux pas tuer le dragon, bien sur tu peux apprendre se dons mais cela met plus longtemps, expliqua avec enthousiasme devant un garçon qui la regard avec un sentiment de protection et d'amour fraternel, les dragons sont des créatures de la destiné donc l'éclosion d'un dragon veut toujours dire quelque chose, de bien ou de mal mais quelque chose tous de même.

- Tu en a un ? Demanda Draco avec admiration.

- Non je suis trop jeune, les enfants de notre peuple peuvent en avoir un a 15 ans car en faite c'est comme les elfes de maison, ils sont reliés magiquement à leur maître et on a une puissance assez grande pour géré un dragon vers les 13 ans mais pour la sécurité mon ancêtre à décidé 15 ans, mais on peut en avoir plusieurs dans une vie tout dépend de la puissance du sorcier, expliqua avec sagesse en tournant autour des œufs pour voir si ils vont bien, même toi tu pourrais en avoir un.

- C'est vrai ? Interrogea avec envie non caché.

- Oui, en faite les dragons d'eau se lit pas seulement avec les sirènes mais ils se lit seulement avec nous parce que on est les seules qui vivent sous l'eau, rigola la jeune en regardant le garçon avec une lueur d'envie dans le regard, tu veux voir les autres ?

- Oui ! Cria avec excitation en essayant de nager vers l'extérieur.

- Je t'apprendrais à nager, annonça avec joie en prenant le garçon par le col pour l'aider à nager avec elle vers les dragons de feu.

Devant eux il y a encore plus de Dragon, mais il y a beaucoup plus de dragon rouge que dans les dragons de vent, quant aux œufs eux aussi sont plus nombreux.

- Alors les dragons de feu sont très têtu, Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, rigola la brune en regardant un bébé Dragon.

- Il est né quand ? Demanda Draco en regardant le petit dragon dans les mains de Lalie.

- Quelques jours ou une semaine, je crois que c'est Candy qui lui a donné naissance, une amie à ma mère, expliqua la brune devant la lueur interrogatif dans le regard du blond.

La petite Lalie tire Draco dans toute les voies de la grotte pour voir tous les dragons qui existe dans la mer. Les dragons d'eau sont les préférés de Drago car qu'on ils souffles l'eau fait des chatouilles, pour Lalie, c'est les dragons de vent car ils peuvent créer des tornades dans l'eau.

- Tu veux aller où maintenant ? Demanda Lalie en se retournant vers Draco.

- les champs de coquillage, annonça Draco avec envie.

Toute la journée se passe comme cela, Lalie fait visiter d'un tirant Draco derrière lui, le jeune blond a rencontrer les parents de la petite brune, Natalia et Éric, deux sirène, une reine et un roi et Lalie la princesse. Pendant la journée, Lalie offre un journal et une bague, le journal pour communiquer et une bague pour te souvenir de moi ou encore m'appeler à l'aide.

- Je dois y aller mais... Commença le petit blond en baissant la tête.

- Je sais que tes parents sont venus ici juste pour une réunion de sang pur mais on se rêvera à Poudlard, je serais comme je suis sauf que j'aurais des jambes, expliqua le jeune fille en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue, je t'aide a monter, annonça la jeune fille en tirant vers la surface.

- Au revoir Lalie ! Cria Draco en regardant la jeune fille va dans les profondeurs.

- Au revoir Draco ! Cria en retour la jeune fille avant de partir pour de bon alors que Draco remonte sur le bord.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

6 ans plus tard...

Lalie se retrouve au chemin de traverse avec une bourse d'une grande somme. Quand elle rentre dans un des magasins les plus réputés pour les vêtements de haute qualité, elle tombe sur un garçon blond qui lui dit vaguement quelque chose, blond yeux gris, grand et mince, A OUI... Draco Malfoy son ami.

- Bonjour Draco, tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda doucement Lalie en regardant le garçon qui la regarde avec intérêt.

- Non désolé, je devrais ? Interrogea d'une voie froide le blond.

- C'est moi, la sirène, les dragons de mer, les champs de coquillage, s'exclama la jeune fille alors que dans les yeux du garçon on peut voir de la compréhension.

- Lalie ? C'est toi, affirma en la prenant dans ses bras, tu m'as manqué, annonça le jeune blond alors que deux personnes arrivent derrière eux.

- Toi aussi Draco, murmura dans l'oreille de Draco la brune.

- Bonjour jeune fille, clama avec une voix froide.

- Bonjour monsieur et madame Malfoy, salua la jeune fille avec un sourire timide.

- Tu nous ne la présente pas ? Demanda alors la mère de Draco en se tournant vers son fils qui n'a pas quitté des yeux la brune.

- Voici Lalie, une amie que j'ai rencontré à mes 5 ans, annonça Draco en montrant de la main Lalie.

- Heureuse de vous rencontrer jeune fille, annonça la mère de Draco avec un petit sourire.

- Moi de même madame, clama la jeune fille en regardant la mère de son ami avec un grand sourire.

- Vous voulez bien faire les courses scolaires avec nous ? Demanda Lucius avec un petit sourire alors que son fils regarde avec espoir Lalie.

- Bien sur, monsieur Malfoy, accepta alors que le blond le regard avec reconnaissance.

Les Malfoy et Lalie marchent dans les rayons, Lalie prend une bonne dizaine de robe verte, noir, gris, bleu foncé aussi des dizaines robes de soirées, pantalons, te-shirt, chaussette, culotte... Cependant elle prend aussi beaucoup d'accessoires et maquillages.

Après cela ils partent vers un magasin de livre scolaire ou non, Lalie achète beaucoup de livre de potion, DCFM, sortilège, Métamorphose, botanique, magie noir, magie de sang...

Ensuite les Malfoy et la brune vont dans un magasin de potion et d'ingrédient où Lalie achète plusieurs kits de potion, ingrédients, gant en peau de dragon, chaudron en bronze, argent et or...

Ils se retrouve ensuite à l'animalerie où elle achète un chat d'argent, un serpent venimeux et un hiboux sous les yeux ahuris de la famille Malfoy.

La famille Malfoy et la fille de 11 ans partent pour acheter leur baguette.

- Bonjour monsieur et madame Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, mademoiselle Lalie, salua le vendeur de baguette alors que la famille et la petite fille le salue en retour, on commence par qui ?

- Mademoiselle, annonça Narcissa.

Lalie se retrouve donc à essayer différente baguette mais aux bout de la dixième le vieille homme va dans la réserve suivit de la petite fille et des Malfoy.

- Lalie comme vous ne pouvez pas avoir de baguette commun vous allez devoir vous battre contre un de ces hommes en choisissant votre baguette, il y a le courage , l'agilité, l'intelligence, la ruse... Continua le vieille homme.

- L'agilité, annonça la petite brune.

- Bien mettez vous en place, 1...2...3 Partez.

Lalie sort une arme à feu et tire, l'homme l'esquive avec agilité. Il me lance une boule de feu que j'esquive en faisant une roulade arrière en l'air sous le regard fier de son ami. L'homme arrive en voulant mettre un coup de poing dans la tête de la jeune fille mais celle-ci bloque la main et lui casse le poignée avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans la tête et prendre la baguette.

- Très bien, jeune fille, annonça le vendeur en rangeant la baguette.

Draco eu une baguette normale et Lalie la baguette de l'agilité. Les Malfoy sortent et se tourne vers la jeune fille.

- Lalie ? Je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien dormir au manoir jusqu'à la rentrer ? Demanda Draco avec une envie non feinté se qui fait sourire ses parents.

- Bien sur, annonça la jeune fille comme une évidence, tu l'as toujours, affirma la jeune fille en regardant la bague qu'elle lui avait donnée.

- Bien sur, on va être ensemble pendant 4 jours ! S'extasia Draco.

- Plus Poudlard, ajouta la jeune fille en regardant Draco en rigolant alors que des roux se rapproche.

- Alors Malfoy comment va ton maître ? Demanda narquois un jeune roux alors que les parents de se même roux sont aux magasins de livre mais les parents Malfoy regarde froidement le petit Weasley.

- Tu es un Weasley ? Demanda Lalie ou plutôt affirma, alors écoute moi Weasley, quand on a juste assez d'argent pour se payer un livre on ne vient pas embêter les gens honnête, grogna la jeune fille en lui envoyant un regard noir digne d'un Snape.

- Honnête ? Non mais laisse moi rire, rigola le jeune roux alors qu'un homme en noir avec un air sévère avance vers le père Malfoy en le saluant.

- Franchement Weasley qui serai assez idiot pour crier qui les contres le lord ! PERSONNE en se jour alors se ne pense pas que tu puisses te permettre de juger sans connaître la situation exacte et les enfants de ta maturité n'y comprendrait rien, s'exclama sous les regards joyeux de toute les serpentards.

- Bien sur que si je comprends, tu te prends pour qui au juste ? Cria le jeune rouquin.

- Je me prends pour personne, espèce de stupide griffondor mais vous par contre pour juger vous êtes là, mais pour chercher a comprendre il y a personne, s'exclama calmement la jeune fille alors que la mère Weasley approche, excusez moi madame, mais votre fils à vraiment besoins de revoir son éducation, à moin que vous lui est appris à agresser les gens dans la rue, bonne journée, salua la jeune fille en parant avec la famille Malfoy et Severus Rogue.

- Bien joué, tu aurais dû voir sa tête, rigola Draco alors que les adultes regarde les enfants avec joie.

- Non à mon avis je les déjà trop vu, annonça la jeune fille, j'aurais du l'empoissonné mais malheureusement c'est interdit, s'exclama la jeune fille sous les regards moqueur.

- On rentre père ? Demanda Draco avec enthousiasme.

- Bien sur mon fils, vous venez avec nous Severus ? Interrogea le père de famille.

- Bien sur avec plaisir, annonça d'une voix grave Snape en regardant la fille.

- C'est pas drôle, vous êtes un occlumentien confirmé, bouda la jeune fille sous le regard ahuri des adultes.

- Tu as essayé de pénétré son esprits ? Demanda Narcissa avec surprise.

- Bien sur, je ne fais pas confiance à n'importe qui, annonça avec un sourire innocent en regardant Snape.

- Je vais être votre futur professeur de potion jeune fille, s'exclama avec un sourire moqueur le maître de potion.

- Cela ne veut rien dire, je peux être auror mais aussi mangemort, annonça avec un sourire sournois, et vous êtes un mangemort.

- Vraiment trop maline pour son âge, dramatisa Narcissa sous les rires des autres.

Les Malfoy, Le professeur Snape et Lalie transplane au manoir Malfoy.


End file.
